Golem
Golems are artifically created Monster Girls, born when a clay doll is animated by magic and Demonic Energy, and programmed by the runes inscribed upon it. While it may seem strange that Monsters would build more rivals for men's affections on purpose, these Golems serve a specific function. Since some Monsters are unable to aquire husbands so they can have Spirit Energy to feed upon, these Golems are created to "milk" human men and bring that Spirit Energy back to their owner. Despite this, Golems have a critical weakness: the Runes that define them can be scraped off and rewritten, thereby allowing one to take control of another person's Golem and reprogram it to follow their commands. However, regardless of their original purpose and artifical origins, Golems are still Monster Girls by nature. And because of the Demonic Energy that powers them, they still seek to love and copulate with men even if they aren't ordered to. Due to this, once a Golem has found a man to love, this strong emotion will override her programming. This will make her immune to any further attempts to reprogram her to betray her beloved husband. Encyclopedia Entry A doll typically made of stone or mud, that has had life breathed into it using sorcery. Golems can have a variety of abilities depending on their purpose, however these golems are monsters powered by a Succubus' mana, and they’re specialized for copulating men and milking semen. Their purpose is to assault men, store up semen, and then bring a portion of it back to someone. Lacking a fixed habitat, they go to human inhabited areas and assault human men, forcibly having sex with them. Their thought circuits are innately written with knowledge of lewd techniques specialized for pleasuring men and milking mana; due to the succubus' mana, their bodies feel soft and warm to the point that it's hard to believe they're actually made of stone and mud. Whether or not he is willing, they use brute force to hold down a man, and all parts of their body are designed for milking Spirit Energy. When they take a man inside, their lewd brain deduces the most optimal method to make the man pleasureably ejaculate. The method is selected from among the numerous succubus (inma) techniques it possesses based on the man's individual criteria, ensuring that he will ejaculate a large amount of semen inside of them. They have a mechanism inside their body that stores spirit energy and once it becomes full, the man is released and the golem returns to its original creator. However, if a man doesn't resist much at all, the golem’s thought circuits will recognize that "it's easy to collect semen from this target." On the other hand, even in the case that he does resist, the more difficult it is to milk him, the more carefully her thought circuits will record the taste of his spirit energy and his information. In most cases, after delivering the spirit energy to her creator, she'll soon go back to the man for more sex. When attacked by a golem, one should use something to scrape off the runes engraved on part of its arm. These runes contain information about its owner, and the details of its orders, and if one erases them its orders will be cancelled at the same time, and the golem will cease functioning. Additionally, if one has knowledge of the runic alphabet, by overwriting the owner’s information with his own name, he can gain control of the golem. The runes also contain data concerning the golem’s personality settings, and more, so by overwriting it, character and disposition can be freely modified. However, all these measures are only effective with golems shortly after birth. Golems were essentially emotionless in the age of the former Demon Lord, but the current golems are powered by the succubus' demonic energy. So, as if influenced by the lustful and loving nature of the succubus, after continually copulating with a human man over a long period, emotion may be born. After falling in love with a man, golems will erase their own runes and overwrite them with the name of the man they’ve fallen in love with. This emotion is different from orders that come from runes. For example, even if her orders were erased, she would continue to move of her own free will, and even if someone else where to erase the name of the man she loves, overwriting it with their own name, and then write in orders to harm the man, she would follow the orders of her own heart, not the runes. She would soon change the overwritten runes back to the originals, and then she would try to eliminate the enemy of her beloved husband whom she loves from her heart and serves. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time there isn't a new race. Instead, I've fixed up a pretty early monster girl, "golem", and she makes a new appearance! I've added to the text, so please check the erotic monster girl encyclopedia profile for details! An English version of Monster Girl Encyclopedia I will be published by the foreign company, Seven Seas Entertainment-san, that also publishes the English version of Everyday Life with Monster Girls, and on this occasion, I carelessly lost a PSD file, so I'm redrawing several races.Golem |-|JP= 今回は新規種族ではなく、かなり初期の魔物娘、「ゴーレム」が装い新たに登場です！ 文章も追記されていますので、詳しくは　エロ魔物娘図鑑本文　をご覧くださいませ！ モンスター娘のいる日常の翻訳版も出している海外の出版社、''Seven Seas Entertainment'' さんから、 「魔物娘図鑑Ⅰ」の英語版が出版される事になりまして、 それに際して、うっかりPSDファイルを紛失してしまっていた、いくつかの種族を描きなおしております。 TL Note: All references to succubi use the term "sakyubasu" that specifies the races KC calls "succubus," aside from the one reference to "inma" (another, more general term for succubus in this setting) that is noted in parentheses. Subspecies *Gargoyle *Skeleton *Lava Golem *Automaton Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Golem remake.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page golem.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Golem_book_profile_new.png|3rd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Golem.PNG|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Golem.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Golem 0.jpg|Original Golem 305_golem_L.jpg|Remade Golem |-|Fan Artwork= ab5fdec8eb12b60758d11beebb2fb3aa.jpg|http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1554724 43b4fa6ca391fe2c1a39d7f5b8d17888.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3166366 34no404 NSFW Warning.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1554720 asakura-siki 1476337160021.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61534252 Nav References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Golem Family Category:Magic Material Type Category:Various